Goza El Momento
by Rohe
Summary: Isabella es fotógrafa y su mayor musa, Rosalie, siempre le da lo que necesita. AU. OoC. Rosalie&Bella. Todos humanos. One-Shot.


Autora: Rohe.

Título: "Goza el momento".

Género: Romance/Drama.

Rating: M.

Resumen: Isabella es fotógrafa y su mayor musa, Rosalie, siempre le da lo que necesita. AU. OoC. Rosalie&Bella. Todos humanos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.

Advertencia: AU, OoC, todos humanos, lenguaje soez, femslash (chica/chica), OS.

* * *

 _"Para mí la fotografía es el arte de la observación. Se trata de encontrar algo interesante en un lugar común... he descubierto que no se trata de las cosas que ves, sino de la forma en que las ves"._

 _Elliott Erwitt._

* * *

—Mírame—pido, ladeando la cabeza. Rosalie levanta la barbilla—. No, no me mires así.

Ella baja los brazos y hace una mueca irritada.

— ¿Y cómo demonios quieres que te mire? —gruñe.

—Así.

Tomo la cámara y saco una fotografía. Rosalie se queda quieta y gira la cabeza hacia un lado; su cabello cayendo sobre el hombro izquierdo. Una de sus manos está sobre su cadera y otra en sus muslos.

—No me gusta nada—se queja alguien detrás de mí. Es Emmett, el de iluminación—. Digo, ¿Por qué no quieres que ella haga ésta sesión de fotos desnuda, Bella? A mí me parecería espectacular.

Me levanto del suelo, limpio el polvo de mis rodillas y miro a Emmett. Sostiene una escalera en su hombro, lo que me parece una acción completamente innecesaria.

—No somos _Playboy_ , Emmett—le digo, frunciendo el ceño—. Hago esto para el departamento de cultura. Me pidieron muestras y debo dárselas.

—Pero ella tiene un cuerpo caliente—se excusa Emmett, encogiéndose de hombros—. Estamos desperdiciando material.

Y apunta al cuerpo de Rosalie, con una sonrisa provocativa.

Ruedo los ojos y me vuelvo a agachar, encontrando el ángulo adecuado. A través del lente veo que Rosalie esboza una sonrisa.

—No sonrías—le advierto, alzando ambas cejas, molesta—. Sino, iré a buscar otro modelo.

Ella hace una mueca fastidiada pero deja de sonreír.

Cuando terminamos la sesión, Rosalie sale de la pared color blanco y se acerca a Emmett. Mientras guardo la cámara, veo cómo ambos hablan en voz baja, sonriéndose mutuamente. Ellos son del mismo tamaño; ambos guapos y delgados.

—Rosalie—le llamo, haciendo que ella gire la cabeza—. Vámonos. Comenzará a llover.

Ella asiente y besa a Emmett en la mejilla como despedida. Me trago la sensación amarga que se expande por mi boca cuando Rosalie camina de espaldas a él, y este le mira el culo.

 _Qué horrible._

— ¡Adiós, jefa! —Exclama él, agitando una de sus grandes manos en mi dirección—. No vemos mañana.

—Te veré en el infierno—digo entre dientes, a pesar de que no puede escucharme.

Comienzo a caminar hasta la salida, atravesando los fríos pasillos de piedra del edificio dónde suelo tomar fotografías. Escucho los zapatos de tacón de Rosalie pero no me detengo hasta llegar a la escalera. Las ruedas de la maleta donde guardo mi cámara producen un sonido hueco contra el suelo de piedra.

— ¡Bella! —grita ella, haciéndome voltear—. Espera, joder.

Cuando me alcanza, su respiración está agitada y su cabello desordenado.

—Dios mío, ¿cómo caminas tan rápido si tus piernas son cortas?

—Me habrías alcanzado antes si no hubieras perdido tiempo con ése tipo.

Rosalie ladea la cabeza un segundo, luego suelta una risa burlona.

—Estás celosa—dice, mirándome divertida.

— ¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? ¡Has estado coqueteando con Emmett toda la semana! —chillo, soltando bruscamente la maleta. Rosalie vuelve a soltar una risa burlona—. ¡Ah, jódete!

Tomo la maleta otra vez y comienzo a bajar rápidamente las escaleras. Antes de llegar al último piso, su mano me agarra con fuerza y me empuja contra la pared. Su aliento me roza la barbilla, y me presiona un poco más.

—Jódeme—susurra.

Escondo una sonrisa y la beso. Dejo caer la maleta otra vez y pongo ambas manos en su cadera, sosteniéndola. Sus dedos vagan desde mi oreja hasta mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas.

* * *

— ¿Cómo te fue?

Me dejo caer en la cama, junto a Rose. Ella está sentada sólo en ropa interior, con el cabello enmarañado.

—Bien—murmuro, suspirando—. El departamento de cultura no quiso las fotografías.

Rosalie hace una mueca.

—No podemos tener todo—musita, ladeando la cabeza.

Luego de un largo silencio, me reincorporo y alcanzo mi cámara.

—Sí podemos—le digo, ajustando el zoom para tomar un primer plano de su rostro—. Mírame.

Ella lo hace, y presiono el botón tomando algunas fotografías en una rápida sucesión.

—Sonríe—ordeno, volviendo a presionar el botón—. Vamos, sácate el sostén.

— ¡Isabella! —se queja; una sonrisa juguetea en sus labios.

—Oye, no seas mojigata ahora.

Hace lo que le pido, mirando fijamente al lente de la cámara, esbozando media sonrisa. Extiende uno de sus brazos en el aire y luego lo flexiona, mostrándome sus inexistentes músculos.

Clic.

—Una advertencia: —murmuro, sonriéndole burlona—, posiblemente haga un calendario o negocie estás fotografías con _Playboy._

Una sonrisa le ladea la boca.

Clic.

—Por mí está bien—comenta, cuadrando los hombros.

Tomo una foto de sus manos, del sostén sobre la cama, de sus pies desnudos, de su cabello rubio como el maíz.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le pregunto, cuando me quita la cámara.

—Tomar fotografías para mí.

Me río y niego con la cabeza.

—No lo hagas—murmuro, cubriendo el rostro. Ella no me hace caso y saca una fotografía.

Clic.

— ¡Basta! —le grito, lanzándome sobre ella—. Soy fea para que me saques fotografías.

Rosalie envuelve sus piernas en mi cadera, acercándome a su cuerpo.

—No seas ridícula; claro que no eres fea.

De un extraño modo, logra darse una vuelta, dejándome contra la cámara. Sigue tomando fotografías, con cara de póquer.

Clic.

—Mírame —murmura, ladeando la cabeza.

Cuando lo hago, en su rostro se formula una extraña mueca, mitad triste y feliz. Sus ojos azul acero brillan con fuerza.

— ¿Qué? —jadeo, picándole una costilla.

—Eres hermosa—dice, inclinándose y dejando un beso sobre mi nariz.

Ruedo los ojos, le quito la cámara de las manos y la abrazo con fuerza. Sus senos chocan contra mi camiseta y su cabello rubio cae sobre mi rostro. Huele a manzanilla y a esperanza.

—Te quiero, Rosie—murmuro, besándola lentamente.

—También me quiero—dice, haciendo una mueca vanidosa.

Le pico una costilla y ella suelta una risa suave.

—Sólo bromeo—se retracta, rodando los ojos—. También te quiero, Bella.

Después de eso, me saca la camiseta y apoya su cabeza en mi pecho, cerrando sus ojos. También cierro los ojos, relajándome.

Recuerdo la primera vez que conocí a Rose en una fiesta de Alice, mi mejor amiga. Se veía tan guapa en aquél vestido azul eléctrico, con el cabello cubriéndole la mitad del rostro. Supe desde ese momento que no dejaría que ella se fuera.

—Eh, Rosie, ¿estás despierta?

Me alejo un poco para verla; tiene la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, la boca un poco abierta soltando bocanadas de aire caliente sobre mis senos. Sonrío: luce como un ángel.

Alcanzo a tientas la cámara fotográfica, y tratando de alejarla la más posible, tomo la fotografía de ambas.

Clic.


End file.
